Do not Disturb
by R-I-F-D25
Summary: They've been in space for a few years now. Still searching for the Holt's. Then something unexpected happened. Will Pidge and Shiro make it trough this? Or will they crumble? A/N The first fic I've ever posted. I suck a summaries.
1. Ch 1: I can't

A/N: Everyone is aged up. Keith and Shiro are brothers. Rolls with the headcannon the Shiro is 19, not 25.

Shiro: 22

Pidge: 17 almost 18

Keith, Lance Hunk: 20

Ships: Shidge, background Klance(just a bit)

Sorry if they're too OOC. English isn't my first language so feel free to correct me.

~"I can't"~

"Pidge. Eat." Shiro demanded. "I said no." Pidge argued. "You haven't eaten anything in days. It's not healthy." Hunk added. "I don't want to eat." She tried to convince them. "Katie, everyone is worried about you. Please." Shiro said. "No." She got up and ran to her room. Leaving Shiro and Hunk dumbfounded.

"What are we gonna do?" Hunk asked. "I really don't know." "There's definitely something wrong with her." He stated. "I have to agree. I'll get Allura to talk to her. She might be abel to get something out of her."

Some time later

Someone knocked on Pidge's door. "Go away." Came a muffled reply. "Pidge. It's me. May I come in?" Allura said. The small girl got up and unlocked the door. She quickly slipped in before Pidge closed the door.

Pidge then went to sit on her bed. "What do you want?" "We're all worried about you Pidge. You don't eat, you rarely come out of your room. It's like you're not even here anymore." "I wish I wasn't." Allura gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Don't say that. Tell me what's bothering you." "I can't. I should tell Shiro first." "Then do it." "I'm scared of how he'll react." "I'm sure whatever it is he'll help you."

Pidge stood up glaring down at her. "No, he can't. No one on this ship can help me. No one understands what I'm going through." "Then help us understand."

Pidge looked at her with teary eyes. "I'm pregnant." Allura's eyes widened. "That's wonderful Pidge." "No, it's not. I can't have a kid. I'm basically a kid myself." She yelled at her. Allura got up and embraced the smaller girl. She cried freely into her chest. "Now, now. Let it all out."

Her wails could be heard far in the castle. Which scared all the others. They went to investigate it and figured, that they were coming from Pidge's room. Shiro knocked and in a gentle voice asked. "Pidge? Is everything alright?" Instead of the small paladin, they heard Allura telling them to go away. They all reluctantly followed her command.

After quite a while, Pidge calmed and Allura helped her settle on her bed. "I'll keep the boys from your room. And I won't tell them anything. You'll do that when you're ready." She weakly nodded.

The boys were sitting in what could be called a living room. All heads turned to the princess as she entered the room. Shiro was the first to speak. "How is she?" "She just fell asleep." "We heard her cry." Hunk added. "She had to let some things out. I'll have to ask you all not to disturb her." "Okay princess." Shiro sighed.


	2. Ch 2: I'm sorry

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows!

Sorry if this gets confusing. I'm not the best.

~"I'm sorry"~

'Why?' He just wanted to go see her, but the princess asked them not to. 'I just wanna make sure she's okay.' Why didn't she talk to Shiro. 'Why Allura?' He just wants to help. 'Doesn't she trust me? Did I do something wrong?' These thought ran around in Shiro's head as he paced in his room.

"Ugh." He groaned and exited his room. 'I'm sorry Katie but i can't stand this silence from you.' He walked down the halls of the castle to Pidge's room. Her room was farther from all the others. Isolated even. He knocked and got a groan in replie.

"Katie? It's me. Can I come in?" "No. Leave me alone." Her muffled voice came from the other side. "Please. I'm worried about you." He put his hands on the door. "I thought Allura told you all to stay away. That includes you." "Like I care what she says. I just want to see that you are okay." He leaned his forehead against the door. She didn't say anything. "Did I do something? Please. If I did anything, tell me."

He heard her sniffle. 'Is she crying?' "It's me isn't it? I'm sorry. For whatever I did." Her replie was barely audible. "No." "I'll just leave then." He pushed himself off the door. "No. Don't go." She said louder this time. He stopped and leaned his back on the wall. "Will you please let me in?" She didn't say anything again.

Shiro could hear quiet sobs coming from her room. 'How can I just sit here?' "I'm coming in." He saw Pidge lying on the floor clutching her stomach, crying. He knelt down next to her. "Katie?" "Stay." She sniffled. He raised her off the floor and cradled her in his arms.

Once she calmed down a bit he tried laying her on the bed, but she wouldn't let go of him. Instead he took a blanket and wrapped it around her. "Now let's go get some food in you. Is that alright?" Pidge nodded.

Shiro sat her on the kitchen counter. "What would you like?" "Do we still have some of those cookies Hunk made?" She asked shyly. He opened a cupboard and searched around in it a bit. "In fact, we do." He gave her the bowl half full with peanut butter cookies. She smiled and took them.

She took a bite out of one, but then dropped her caze to the floor. "Please don't start lecturing me. I know that I haven't been really taking care of myself and I don't need to hear it from anyone. Especially you Takashi." She quietly said. He nodded. "Okay. But I am glad to see you out of your room again." "What? You basically broke in and carried me out." She giggled. "That I did. Now eat." She took another bite. She was glad she could keep at least something down.

After she ate half of what was in the bowl she put it down next to her. "Can you get me some water?" "Sure." He gave her a cup. "Thanks." "Now, will you tell me why you haven't been out of your room for a week." "Can we go back to my room first?" She extended her arm at him, wanting to be carried. "Okay." He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her room.


	3. Ch 3: I love you

A/N: Short chapter. I'm sorry if this is weird. It's just my writing style.

~"I love you"~

"Now will you tell me what's going on with you?" Pidge gently tugged on her hair. She took a deep breath. "I... I, uh." Tears fell from her eyes. She started hitting her leg with her fist and repeated. "Stupid. Stupid."

Shiro grabbed her arm, to stop her from hurting herself. Her head shot up and she stared at him for a second. She lowered her head again and whispered. "I'm pregnant." He stared at her in disbelief. "What?" "I said. I'm pregnant." Pidge said a little louder.

He let go of her and stepped back. "Oh my god. I'm sorry Katie. I'm so sorry." He held his head between his hands. "Why are you apologizing?" She walked up to him. "I did this to you." He shook his head.

Pidge took a hold of his arms and tried to bring them down. "We're both at fault here." She hugged him. "I'm sorry." He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Stop apologizing." They stood there for some time.

"What are we gonna do now?" Shiro asked. "I don't know yet." "Are you gonna keep it?" "Do you want me too?" He tilted her head up. "I just want you to be happy." "I'm scared." "Me too. I love you Katie. No matter what you choose, I'll always love you." She buried her head in his chest and started sobbing.

When she started slipping through his arms, he decided it was time for her to go to bed. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in. "Good night Katie." She grabbed his wrist. "Don't go." "I can't stay. The others will start getting ideas." "I don't care. I need you here with me, right now."

He discarded his top layer of clothing and carefully crawled behind her. She turned to face him. "I love you Takashi." "Love you too Katie. Now get some sleep."

He pulled her close to his chest and gently stroked her hair. It had gotten a lot longer than he remembered. She fell asleep long before he did. She looked peaceful when she slept. 'I wish we could stay like this forever.' His last thought before falling asleep was of him and Katie raising their child together.


	4. Ch 4: I'm okay

~"I'm okay"~

"Morning love." This was the first thing Pidge heard when she woke up. "Mornin'." She replied in a goggy tone, turning around. She wiggled closer to Shiro and tried to hide in his embrace. He chuckled. "Time to wake up." "No." "We'll be later for breakfast." He insisted. "Don't care."

She whined when Shiro left the bed and got dressed. "Why? It's too early. Come back." She stretched her arms towards him. "Everyone will be up soon. I don't know what they'll do when they find me in here." He kissed her forehead. "You are joining us for breakfast, right?" "Okay." She grumbled. "Hurry and get dressed then." He said before leaving her room.

Shiro was first at the table as always. Suprisinly Pidge came shortly after him. Usually she would be one of the last to arrive. She plopped down next to Shiro, her hair still a mess.

Hunk came minutes later. "Morning Shiro. Morning Pidge." He did a double take. "Wait. Pidge?" "Who else could it be?" She asked sarcastically. "Don't mind her. She's still tired." Shiro told Hunk. She looked like she was about to fall asleep on Shiro's arm. The robot arm to be exact.

Soon everyone else joined. "Pidge! It's good to see that you're out of your room." Allure exclaimed. "Yeah. Nice to have you back." Lance said. She groaned. "Can we talk later? I'm hungry." "Sure." They agreed.

After they ate, they went to sit in the living room. Hunk even gave Pidge his comfy spot on the couch. "Guys, you really don't have to." "But we want to." He said. "Are you feeling better today?" Lance asked. "I'm fine." "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. "I'm okay. Really guys." She tried to convince them. "Pidge I'm sorry about yesterday." Hunk told her. "No, you're right. I haven't been taking good care of myself lately." She admitted.

"We all care about you very much and would hate it if anything happened to you. You're a part of this family." Hunk said. "Yeah. You're like our little sister." Lance added. She jagged Lance in the gut and jokingly asked. "Hey! Who you calling little?" Everyone laughed at this.

Suddenly Pidge's stomach flipped and she ran to find the nearest bathroom. Everyone stared as she ran off. Shiro ran after her. She was crouched over a toilet bowl, emptying her stomach. "Hey." He said, gently rubbing her back.

"I think I'm done now." He helped her to her feet and walked her back to her room. "Is it like this all the time?" "You mean morning sickness? Yeah, for the past month or so." "You need anything?" "I'm fine now." "Call me if you need anything." "Okay." He exited her room.

The others were waiting behind her door. "Is she alright?" Lance asked. "She'll be fine." Shiro told them. "Shiro. I know there's something you two are not telling us." Hunk began. Shiro didn't know how to answer. Luckily Keith stepped in. "He said she'll be fine. Now drop it." Hunk and Lance looked at the ground, ashamed.

They left, leaving Shiro and Keith behind Pidge's door. Shiro sighed. "Thank you Keith." He patted Keith on the shoulder. "Anytime. So mind telling me what's going on?" "It's not for me to say. She will tell everyone else when she's ready. Right now she just wants to be left alone." He tried to explaine. "Okay." "Could you keep an eye on Lance, so he doesn't bother her?" Knowing their relationship, Keith would be able to keep Lance away for a descent amount of time. "Sure." "Thanks." Shiro went to the lion hanger and Keith to check in the other two paladins.

A/N: Longest chapter yet. Yay! How exactly did she hide her morning sickness for a month? I don't know. The next chapter is gonna take a little more time, cuz I had the first 4 written before I started posting them.


End file.
